Rompiendo el Orgullo
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: Sesshomaru que pena das, tus emociones humanas por Rin te han hecho débil; pero ese es el menor de tus problemas y más cuando sabes que ella crece día a día
1. Rompiendo el Orgullo

**[OS] Rompiendo el Orgullo**

**-*ShessoRin*-**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla, bla, bla**

**Advertencias: Un poco de OCC en Sesshomaru (creo XD) y pensamientos no aptos para menores de 13 años ¬¬ ya ustedes si desean leer**

**Summary:** _Sesshomaru que pena das, tus emociones humanas por Rin te han hecho débil; pero ese es el menor de tus problemas y más cuando sabes que ella crece día a día_

Ha pasado más de un año desde que Rin se embarcó nuevamente contigo hacia más aventuras después de que la anciana Kaede dejó el mundo de los vivos, la pequeña Rin suplico a lágrimas porque usarás a Tenseiga pero sabías que la partida de aquella sacerdotisa al mundo de los muertos era inevitable.

Aquella humana te ha infectado de algo más fuerte que cualquier demonio o fantasma podría enfrentarse, de algo que incluso que pudo vencer incluso a tu padre.

Sabes que no puedes mentirte, sabes que por mucho que se lo niegues a tu madre o a Jaken es verdad, pero aun así quieres mantener tu orgullo de Yokai y decirte mentalmente _"__—__No es eso, esa humana solo es eso, una débil humana__—__"_

Pero para qué mentirte ¿verdad? Si ahora mismo lo haces, ves el cabello oscuro esparcido por el pasto verdoso, las cálidas manos reposaban lado a lado de su cabeza y esa mirada pacifica escondida en su fleco, es hermosa ¿cierto?

Estás parado en frente de ella, observándola de cerca, tu respiración es normal pero en tu pecho se puede escuchar un leve movimiento debido a tus latidos, tus ojos amarillentos delinean el contorno de su rostro, sus carnosos labios que te están prohibidos; te arrodillas a su lado, quitas tu mirada de ella y la pasas hacía su lado: Jaken durmiendo con tranquilidad con esos miserables ronquidos, lo malo era que si lo matabas e inventabas una estúpida excusa ella lloraría la perdida de alguien tan miserable como Jaken, los celos te carcomen cuando piensas en Rin llorando por alguien más que no eres tú

Tus manos inconscientemente se acercan a ella, pero no la tocan, unos cuantos centímetros y sentirías su cremosa piel, esa que ningún humano debería tocar a menos que tengan deseos de ir a ver el inframundo en vivo y directo. Tiemblas al sentir la contaminación de esos sentimientos que caracterizan a los miserables mortales; celos, posesividad, frustración, envidia y lujuria, no puedes evitarlo y aun así decides alejarte y no hacer algo que haga ganarte su desprecio, muchas veces uno se pregunta ¿Por qué diablos hice aquello? o ¿Por qué no lo hice cuando tuve la oportunidad?

_¿Con cuál pregunta deseas torturarte esta noche? _

No se te olvida que eres mayor que ella mucho mayor, no se te olvida que eres diferente a ella, no se te olvida que ella es todo lo opuesto a ti, jamás olvidarás que mientras el tiempo para ti pase tan lento como la información por la cabeza de Jaken, los años atacarán a Rin con cada día que pase y tu nuevamente estarás solo (Jaken no cuenta) visitando su tumba cada año, como una vez se lo prometiste

Jamás la olvidarás, jamás se te olvidará que aquella pequeña humana no te teme y que nunca se ha apartado de tu lado aun cuando tiene la oportunidad (Ese monje de verdad creyó que podía alejarla de tu lado... que estúpido)

Aun así la cuestión es que tus deseos hacia la niña que conoces con el nombre de Rin no son para nada normales, deseos malsanos que contaminan tu mente, y lo que hacía peor tus pesadillas, ella no viviría para verte formar un imperio aun más grande que el tu madre; no viviría tanto como para ver de lo que eras capaz en realidad

_¿Cómo Inuyasha pudo soportar aquello cuando mantenía su relación con la sacerdotisa Kikyo?_

_No es tan débil cuando lo piensas detalladamente, ahora estás molesto. _

_Como si eso te fuera a ayudar _

En algunas noches cuando ella pide dormir a tu lado, tus instintos demoniacos te traicionan y te consumen; una vez dormida aprietas ese delicado cuerpo al tuyo, oliendo su cabello memorizando ese olor tan peculiar y extraordinario, cuando ella suspira dejando entre abierta su pequeña boca acercas tus labios a los suyos, una vez los rozaste llevándote un poco de la esencia impresa de Rin, la dejaste con sumo cuidado y te marchaste a tomar un baño de agua helada y enfriar tu mente; días después un mensaje por parte de tu muy "amada" madre llego a tus manos con un mensajero, incluso Rin se pregunto el "porque" un mensaje si y tú a tu madre, le tenías sin cuidado

_Que amorosa, te dices irónicamente_

_~Flash Back~_

— _Ne... Sesshomaru-sama ¿Qué es eso? __—__, preguntó la bella Rin jalando de tu pantalón con una mirada intrigante _

— _Jaken__—__ Llamaste a tu sirviente ignorando a la pregunta, pero pareció que a ella no le importó, es más probablemente ya estaba acostumbraba a tu trato tan indiferente_

— _Dígame Amo__—__; dijo la rata verde con el báculo de las dos cabezas en su hombro, que fácil era aplastarlo con un solo pie cuando estás estresado, te hace sentir mejor_

— _Prepara a Ah-Un...—, ordenaste mirando de reojo a la castaña, que suerte tenías al tener un sirviente tan despistado _

— _Si amo bonito__—__ Dijo Jaken corriendo hacía el mencionado tomando sus cuerdas llevándolo hacía dónde estabas con esfuerzo_

— _Di-disculpe Sesshomaru-sama__—__ Llamó tu atención esa indecisa voz de Rin por temor a hacerte enojar, odias que tenga esa poca energía de siempre cuando te habla, ni que te la fueras a comer_

— _¿Qué? __—__ Ella pensaba que no la observabas pero la verdad era que no podías dejar de hacerlo, Rin no se daba cuenta, una parte de ti se alegraba de ello, pero pronto dejaría de ser ingenua y comenzaría a ver la realidad como era; comenzaría a ver chicos humanos, sus visitas a aldeas quedarán pausadas hasta que ella cumpla los 34 ya lo habías decidido, nadie que no sea digno de Rin no podía acercarse a ella ni para saludar_

— _No sé si... bueno... no sé si es mi imaginación... o... usted me está ignorando__—__ te dijo bajando la mirada con la única intención de no verte molesto, tonterías_

_« __¿Ignorarla?__»_,_ Te preguntas en tu mente, ves hacia el frente pero tu mente está en otro lugar, los pensamientos te aprietan al rededor de tu cuello impidiendo tu respiración__—__ No digas estupideces__—__ Le gruñiste cuando la miraste nuevamente de reojo, ella se había encogido de hombros cubriendo su rostro con más cabello_

_¡Maldita culpa!_

— _No es que desee ignorarte__—__ le hablaste con más calor haciendo que te vea con un sonrojo muy fuerte pero no la hacía ver mal, la hacía ver apetitosa _

_¡Mierda!_

— _Se-Sesshomaru-sama__—__, sonrió recuperando ese ánimo por la cual sigues embobado con esa pequeña _

_Tragas saliva y regresas la vista al frente, estabas salvado; a pesar de ser una niña era muy observadora por lo que tenías que cuidar tus movimientos cuando ella está cerca, ¡ah es verdad! el mensaje de tu "atenta" progenitora _

— _Jaken__—__ le hablas a la rata verde, él aún sigue luchando contra Ah-Un un verdadero inútil _

— _¡Yo le ayudo Jaken-sama! __—__, exclamó Rin con mucho entusiasmo _

_¡¿Por qué demonios le llamaba __**"sama"**__ a esa cosa?! Era momento de aclarar puntos desde ese momento, esa rana solo era Jaken y nada más_

— _Rin__—__ Ella detuvo su paso y su sonrisa se borro ligeramente, la viste por unos segundos__—__ Ayúdale__—__ la curva en sus labios se engrandeció y corrió a la ayuda de ese sirviente incompetente _

— _¡Jaken-sama ha hecho enfadar a Sesshomaru-sama! __—__, regañó la humana molesta__—__ Vamos Ah-Un de lo contrario Sesshomaru-sama se enfadará contigo también__—__ el nombrado la siguió sin que ella tirará de las cuerdas_

— _E-esperen__—__ suplico Jaken tirado en el suelo con el báculo a su lado, se levantó lo más rápido posible para no ser olvidado, sabía que tu buscabas el momento adecuado para deshacerte de él; y por Kami que la encontrarías_

— _¿A dónde iremos Sesshomaru-sama? __—__, preguntó nuevamente la pequeña Rin va vez a tu lado como debía ser_

— _Una visita__—__ contestaste, ella ladeó la cabeza dejando que la coleta que siempre llevaba cayera, joder si tan solo pudieras desatar ese listón y ver su cabello caer como tal_

_~Fin de Flash Back~ _

Estás arriba de un árbol sin quitar la mirada de Rin; se movía de un lado a otro, sus respiraciones entraban con fuerza en tus oídos al igual que las duras palabras de aquella que se hacía llamar tu madre

_~Flash Back~_

— _Sesshomaru__—__ Dijo la mujer de cabello blanco como el tuyo__—__ No sé cómo se te ocurre venir con esa humana a estas alturas__—__ te dijo con desaprobación__—__ Espero que eso cambie pronto__—_

— _Eso no te incumbe__—__ le espetaste claramente. Tu pensabas de una forma y ella de otra distinta, vaya que ser opacada por Izayoi en el "corazón" de su padre le había dejado mucho rencor hacía ese tipo de relaciones_

— _¡Hmp! Como sea, debes deshacerte de ella pronto, puesto que eres mi sucesor y lo sabes__—__ te dio la espalda y fijo abajo de esas enormes escaleras donde abajo se encontraba Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un y otros Jokais riendo mientras Jaken corría con llamas en la espalda. En verdad pensaba que podía manipularte, pero no lo haría puesto que tú tenías pensado en construir tu propio imperio__—__… Ella te hará débil. Eso sin contar que la vida de los humanos es casi nula__—__ se bufó de tu confusión otra vez_

— _¿Solo me llamaste para eso? __—__ La frustración escondida en esa máscara de frialdad estaba escapando, preparado para irte pasaste de lado tocando el primer escalón abajo, ella río con burla__—__ Que ridiculez__—__ le escupiste, era tu madre pero no podía decidir todo por ti; menos si se trataba de Rin. Le diste la espalda pero no te marchaste al oír lo siguiente_

— _Cometerás el mismo error de tu padre Sesshomaru__—__ tus ojos se movieron a la izquierda sabiendo bien a lo que se refería, incluyendo el patético final de su padre ¿Eso le pasaría si seguía con Rin? ¿Se enfrentaría a muerte contra un humano y fallecería?_

— _¿Eso es todo? __—__ Después de varios minutos, Rin te observo sonriendo y agitando su mano de un lado a otro como si se despidiera de ti, seguiste tu marcha_

— _Adiós Sesshomaru__—__ Siseó aquella mujer con una sonrisa evidente_

_«__... Rin__»__ pensaste al llegar a su lado__—__ Vámonos__—__ sin importarte las miradas intrigantes tomaste a Rin en brazos y seguiste caminando seguido de Ah-Un y Jaken quienes no se molestaron en hacer un diminuto ruido_

_La castaña te miró curiosa pero seguramente vio la molestia en tu rostro, oculto el suyo en las prendas que cubrían tu pecho aferrándose a ti_

_~Fin de Flash Back~ _

Tu madre sabía cómo y dónde molestarte. Bajaste del árbol con la elegancia de un gato, cuando viste a Jaken despierto y viéndote con preocupación, esta vez no poseía esa mirada de perro triste sino una más madura

— Sesshomaru-sama— te susurro bajando la cabeza— En la mañana celebrarán el cumpleaños de Rin—

Maldita sea, se te había olvidado…. Cumpleaños, si tu memoria no fallaba eso se le decía cuando alguien cumplía un año más de vida, algo muy celebrado por los humanos, ya sean ricos o pobres

— ¿Y eso qué? — Aparentaste no poner interés pero hasta Jaken se dio cuenta de tu mala actuación

— Iré a un... aldea cercana para... su regalo, he... eso la haría muy feliz— sin decirte nada más se perdió entre los arbustos a paso lento

_«__Lo sabía__»_, te dijiste, él sabía lo que esperabas desde hace mucho, una oportunidad a solas con Rin; ¿Acaso Jaken tenía conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo?

— Se-Sesshomaru-sama— se despertó Rin tallando sus ojos bostezando— ¿Pasa algo? Escuche ru-ruidos— se levantó

— Jaken salió por algo importante— lo hubieras hecho tu también pero no desperdiciarías esa oportunidad

— Entiendo…— susurro mostrándose pensativa— Sesshomaru-sama, a Rin le... le gustaría...- se sonrojó, bajando la mirada con una leve sonrisa

— Es tu cumpleaños— le interrumpiste cálidamente— ¿Qué te gustaría? — te acercaste a ella a paso lento, doblaste la rodilla derecha quedando más o menos a su altura

Ella cerró los ojos y acerco sus manos a tus mejillas, te sorprendiste ante aquello

— Cumplo 13 años hoy— te informo sonrojándose más— Rin... vio esto cuando pasamos a la última aldea— alzó la mirada, dejarías que hiciera su voluntad, solo ese día, acercó más su rostro, recordaste lo que estuviste a punto de hacer cuando ella dormitaba— ¿Rin puede seguir? — asentiste con debilidad, cerró los ojos

Sus labios tocaron los tuyos en un pequeño roce, un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no cerrar tus ojos también y dejarte llevar por los instintos que te invitaban a devorarla por completo

Necesitabas ayuda psicológica profesional, manabas todo a la mierda cuando Rin te sonreía y no te daba resentimiento alguno, tus manos tocaron las puntas de su cabello pero las bajaste nuevamente cuando ella se separó de ti lentamente

— Quería que Sesshomaru-sama... tuviera el primero— te susurro bajando sus pequeñas manos

¿Qué debías hacer? No lo sabías, no sabías que decir ni que hacer, estabas atrapado en un laberinto de emociones sin fin

— Rin— y por primera vez en tu vida sonreíste, no solo a ella sino a la vida misma

— Sesshomaru-sama— Dijo conmocionada— E-esta sonriendo— te abrazó sin poderlo evitar, y sin poderlo evitar tú, correspondiste

El día pasó rápido, Jaken llegó con un kimono especial, uno de colores más elegantes de los que solía usar, visitaron la aldea donde se encontraba Inuyasha donde la exterminadora y la sacerdotisa Kagome la bañaron y entre todos se divertían y bebían, Rin y Kohaku bebían jugo de naranja mientras relataban a todos sus aventuras, cortesía de el zorro mágico

—Sesshomaru—, te llamó Inuyasha a tu lado sosteniendo un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta de lo más cálida color naranja donde se escapaban algunos mechones blancos

— ¿Qué quieres? — sin quitar la vista de Rin y de Kohaku, al parecer él pedía su ayuda con una chica, el chico veía de reojo a una muchacha de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, Rin sonreía y calmaba al joven exterminador

— La vida es corta... y si no lo aprovechas, te arrepentirás— mecía ese semi-humano en sus brazos

— ¿De qué hablas? — Apoyaste la espalda al árbol atrás de ti con una mirada seria

— A mi no me haces estúpido— en el clavo, sabía por lo que pasabas— Rin es pequeña, pero para ti... seguramente otros siete o diez años no serán muchos... mientras tanto, que la... pereza no te gane— sabías que estuvo a punto de decir _"cobardía"_ Viste de reojo a ese hijo que engendró con la sacerdotisa— La experiencia habla— Se despidió de ti con una sonrisa— Piénsalo—

Continuaste observando, a la cumpleañera y ahí fue donde comprendiste que los humanos les daba igual si vivían poco lo único que hacían era aprovechar el tiempo al máximo, algo digno de admirar pero no de reconocer, hasta Jaken se divertía hablando con ese Shippo y la gata Kirara, esté pareció enojarse y con el báculo quemó la cola del zorro, quién corría desesperadamente por la gran mesa. Rin reía a más no poder sosteniendo su abdomen y Kohaku corría atrás de Shippo tratando de detenerlo

Hasta que la fiesta acabo, Inuyasha y Miroku se mantuvieron vigilantes por si algún Yokai atacaba como siempre; Kagome y Sango se retiraron a sus respectivas casas con sus hijos en brazos, te diste cuenta que Rin las veía con envidia, siempre la observabas con un kimono hecho bola en sus brazos meciéndolo de un lado a otro entonando una canción. Cosa que era normal según Kagome

Sonreíste nuevamente, te acercaste a ella tocando su hombro, Jaken terminó cargando todo regalo para Rin, ella abrió todos con emoción hasta que uno llamó tu atención; era algo que las humanas solían usar en el rostro, ella suspiro emocionada y corrió hacía el pequeño río donde abrió un pequeño estuche del tamaño de su pulgar, tocó una tinta color rojo con el dedo índice acercándolo a sus labios

Jaken le preguntó lo que hacía, pero ella grito que la dejará terminar

Cuando termino, sus labios estaban al rojo vivo; ahora su boca ya no tenía ese olor de siempre, ahora era uno más agrió y molesto, pero a ella le encantaba lucirlo, sonreía frente la orilla desde todo perfil moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro

— Sesshomaru-sama... ¿Me veo bien? — Si se veía bien, pero el olor de sus labios cambió tan radicalmente que tus instintos se apoderaron de ti ya habías soportado suficiente, de una manera feroz mostraste una mueca. La tomaste de la muñeca, atrapaste su nuca con la otra mano y la besaste

Ah-Un y Jaken abrieron los ojos como platos y sus quijadas cayeron al suelo, Rin tembló bajo tu dominio con los ojos cerrados las mejillas ardiendo, arrancaste todo rastro de pintura rojiza regresando su antigua fragancia al lugar donde debía estar. Obviamente tú no querías esa cosa en tus labios por lo que tuviste que tragar todo aunque no fue desagradable del todo. Abriste los ojos y fulminaste a ambos espectadores, salieron corriendo al verte

Un minuto y la mano libre de Rin toco tu pecho implorando aire, te separaste de aquella niña dejando que una línea de saliva los uniera, ella respiro agitadamente mientras que tú la miraste fijamente, pero por unos segundos te viste en el agua esperando no tener rastro de esa pintura carmesí, una vez comprobado sus labios estaban limpios pero al rededor de ellos aún estaban pintados

— Si, te ves bien... Pero así te prefiero— Le siseaste en un tono irreconocible para ti. Con tus propias manos quitaste el rastro de pintura sobrante

— Sesshomaru-sama... cuando sea mayor... ¿Podría recibir algo más de usted? — Preguntó vigilando tus movimientos aun con el fuerte rubor

— ¿Qué es? — el rostro de aquella estaba como siempre

— Un be... bebé— abriste los ojos sorprendido— No sé cómo se hacen... pero sé que usted si— te sonrió esperanzada

— Será complicado— claro que no lo sería, pero tendrías que esperar. Ella dejo su sonrisa— Pero esperarás hasta otro cumpleaños— Después de levantarte acariciaste la cabeza de Rin de la forma más delicada que pudiste

— ¡¿En cerio?! — Grito alegre

— Con una condición— obviamente no le darías nada de a gratis

— ¿Cual? —

—... No besarás a nadie más— la observaste bien, ella sonrió y asintió con fuerza. Para eso estabas tú, para saborear sus labios cuantas veces ella lo deseara— Y tampoco tendrás hijos con nadie más—

— Yo solo deseo estar con Sesshomaru-sama— esas eran las palabras mágicas, la abrazaste

— Es hora de dormir— le susurraste dejándola

— HAI—

Ella durmió a los pocos minutos de acostarse sobre tu pecho, mientras que tú harías lo de siempre, sostenerla, nunca soltarla y velar por ella hasta el final de sus días. Era un juramento que te disponías a cumplir, _Inu No Taicho _debería estarse riendo de ti en esos momentos, pero eso te daba igual

Pasaron de las tres de la mañana, muchos yokais estaban de casa y las sacerdotisas malas también pero si alguno de esos fracasados se acercaba a Rin lo lamentaría, cubriste a la pequeña en brazos con la melena que llevas en el hombro, siempre tan linda, aunque te cueste negarlo en público

Ahora...

¿Dónde demonios estaba Jaken y Ah-Un? Esperabas que regresarán pronto, Rin se preocuparía si no lo hacían, pero no podías hacer mucho al respecto esa era la verdad. Cerraste los ojos dispuesto a descansar por unos segundos, eso de estar cambiando de emociones no era muy sano

**~Fin~**

* * *

_Me apresure en hacer este One mientras aun me quedaba inspiración XD lamento si se me paso alguna cosa o se esperaba algo para la clasificación en la que está _ ° pero muy pronto un fic de esta pareja solo que me gustaría saber que piensan... Mmm ¿Sirvo para hacer fics de esta pareja y de esta serie? ¡Respondan en sus comentarios! *\^o^/*_

_Se despide: __Naoki-sama!_

**¡Editado!**


	2. Mensaje, para Fans de Autora

_MENSAJE DE_** NAOKI-SAMA **

_PARA_** FANS DEL SESSHORIN**

* * *

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que se tomaron unos segundos de su tiempo para mandarme un comentario

El motivo de este mensaje es simple, en realidad y no miento ¬¬... pues, creo en los dos foros en los que he puesto este one-shot, me aconsejan (_y me amenazan V_V_ **¡AYUDA!**) para que lo continué... el problema radica en una cosa:

La historia fue creada solo para un cap V_V si, hasta a mi me da coraje decirlo ¬¬

Pero te diré esto, como ya me había prometido a mi misma... si el one-shot_ (Y aquí su servidora)_ tenía _(Aunque sea un poco) _éxito entre l s fans del SesshoRin haría un fic, no lo había pensado pero creo que no sería mala idea hacer un fic...

**BASADO** en el one-shot

Claramente no será una continuación como tal y probablemente sea un** UA** (Universo Alterno) pero este one fue como algo así como una llegada de inspiración incontenible :D que saqué de un solo tajo :)

...

...

**¡Aviso que el dichoso fic aún esta en la mente de su loca Naoki, solo falta ser plasmada! **

**¡Si les da curiosidad! ¡Sigan posteando en mis fics y... !**

**¡AYÚDENME A DOMINAR EL MUNDO!**

Bien, lo admito, me encanta Pinky y Cerebro 7.7

* * *

Se despide: _Naoki-sama_


End file.
